An airbag apparatus for protecting passengers of a vehicle, pedestrians and two-wheeler drivers has a configuration in which gas generating means generates a gas in emergency such as a collision to considerably inflate the airbag. It is popularly known to provide a tether belt in the airbag to regulate the inflated shape of the airbag (for example, Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication No. 56-43890).
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-74440 discloses an airbag having, as a driver's seat airbag which is inflated between a steering wheel and the driver at the driver's seat, a center gas chamber inflated at the center of the steering wheel, and a peripheral gas chamber surrounding the outer periphery of this center gas chamber. By configuring the center portion of the airbag separately from the outer periphery, the center portion of the airbag is prevented from being inflated in projection.
The above-mentioned Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2-74440 does not disclose how an airbag is manufactured from cloth.